


The Unnatural

by xxELF21xx



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bullying, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, dragon/human hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki Takahashi is a nineteen year old renai, basically, a dragon/human hybrid. Renai are born when a dragon takes the form of a human and mates a human female. There is a "problem" with Misaki, all male renai have large frames and big horns, but he is the shortest boy he knows, with the smallest horns. This makes him an outcast, looked down upon by almost all those around him. In order to insure the spicies existence, every person gets a sarii, or what is better known in werewolf myths, a soul mate. The only way to find a sarii is to make eye contact with them, when eye contact is made, their chests glow a brilliant red. From that point on, the attraction to one another grows, whether they want it to or not. So what happens when Misaki bumps into a member of the royal family, not just any member, and their chest starts to glow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ^^ this is my first fanfiction, so if I mess up anywhere grammar wise feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoy :)

Misaki could honestly say that he has had no miraculous or amazing things happen in all the nineteen years he had been alive. He thought about what could be considered miraculous as he looked at himself in the mirror this morning. He was an especially ordinary renai, even more so than all the others around him. He had muddy brown hair, in his opinion, and dull green eyes. 

Grey horns poked out of either side of his head, they were as short as his pointer finger, but managed to swirl twice and slant backwards, at least they weren't sticking straight up.

Scales the color of his hair sat right next to his ear, fading out half way across his cheek. His small pointed ears were always hidden by his hair, and his teeth were dull points at best. 

To be brutally honest, he hated himself, and always has. Others looked down on him, and he didn't like it at all. He didn't want others to look at him, and make fun of how unnaturally small he was, or how short his horns were compared to the other males. He knew he was different, being small and male were a big deal, because most males were big and strong, to protect their sarii. He wasn't big, and not very strong, it was like he had broken the biggest taboo by being the size he was. He never asked for this. He couldn't help his size. Why did the other male renai always have bigger frames? And horns even? 

Misaki was pulled from his thoughts when Takahiro walked into the bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush, he gave Misaki a big smile. 

"Good Morning Misaki! Have you found a place to stay while your in collage? You know your always welcome here, there is no need for you to leave"  
He said as he absentmindedly swept blueish black strands of hair from his face and put tooth paste on his brush.

"Good Morning," 

Misaki wasn't quite as cheerful as his older brother. 

"I'm still looking for a place to stay, and I want to experience the world for myself, so there is no need to worry about it." He said, giving his brother a lazy smile.

He was always being compared to his brother, but he ignored it all. He didn't mind because he loved his brother, and he wasn't going to let other people's opinions on them ruin their family.

"Ack! I'm going to be late!" Misaki all but screamed as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Misaki was in a panic, running out of the room. He ran to his bedroom and grabbed his backpack, then rushed to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. He slammed his side into the counter as he tried to rush out.

"OW! Holy hell I've been shot!!" He yelled as he grabbed at his side. He limped towards the door as fast as he could.

Call him stubborn but, it was his first day of class and he was NOT going to be late. Takahiro came in From the other room, probably coming to see why He had yelled. He took one look at Misaki clutching his hip and sighed.

"Again? What is that now, three time this month?" He asked sarcastically as he leaned on the side of the couch.

"Oh shut it, that table is out to get me I tell you!" 

"Yeah yeah, don't be late on your first day ok?"

He then remembered why he was rushing and sloppily pulled his shoes on. Yanking the door open he yelled, just to mess with his brother.

"I'm going now! See you later!" 

He didn't wait for a response as he stepped out into the crisp morning air. He loved cold mornings, because it was never really cold to him, due to his insane body heat. He loved the feeling of the cool air as he inhaled, and like to look at his breath every time he exhaled. 

Rushing down the porch he glanced down his boring street and stuffed the toast in his mouth, because they weren't allowed to bring food on the pods. 

He arrived at the pod platform a few blocks away just in time. Three giant glass spheres came to a stop in front of the platform. The glass doors opened with a slight hissing sound, indicating that he could get on now. 

He hopped onto the sphere and sat in the seat nearest to the door. The pod was crowded today, which was bad news for him. He could already hear a small group of girls laughing at his small size. He clenched his fists and teeth. He could do this, he wouldn't back out now.

"He is so small...."

"Poor thing, will be alone forever...."

"His sarii will reject him for sure...."

"I wonder why his parent kept a runt like him...."

It took everything he had not to break down. He wasn't going to let them win, and let them think he was weak. He glared at them, and they all went silent, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh shit, do you think he heard us?" A blonde renai asked the group.

"Shh! He can hear you right now!" One of the brunettes whispered harshly to her.

He sighed, at least one of them felt bad. He looked out the window at all the different building for quite a while. The pod speaker clicked on and a female voice spoke. 

"We are now arriving at platform fifty seven, again, we are arriving at platform fifty seven."

Relief flooded through him, this was his stop. He stood before the pod had even stopped and was on the platform right when the doors opened. 

He clenched his bag strap tightly as he walked towards the collage, people were giving him weird looks as he went. He wasn't normal, he knew that. But everyone made it their mission to point it out, calling him small every chance they got. 

Walking into the building he looked for room 208, which happened to be on floor two, the second room to the right in the second hallway. He thought that was funny.

He walked into class to see that he was one of the last ones there, luckily the teacher hadn't arrived yet. 

"Misa-chan!! Over here! I've got a seat saved for you!" 

Misaki looked up to see his friend keiichi waving like a mad man in the back row. He scowled at his friend, he hated that nickname with a passion. If any of the renai hadn't seen him yet, they had now. He ducked his head and almost ran to the back of the class.

"I should punch you!" He exclaimed furiously. 

"What? Just helping you get some attention." He smiled innocently. 

"That's exactly what I don't want!" He continued to whisper yell at him. 

Just then a man Misaki assumed was the teacher walked into class. He was tall, and wore a suit without the coat, along with a pair of glasses, to bring the whole boring teacher look together. He had silver hair, and black horns. There were black scales along his chin, and he didn't look very kind at all. Before He knew what was happening the class started whispering to each other. He only caught one sentence it all the jumble of voices

" That's Usami Akihiko! He's one of the royals!!"

His stomach dropped. Misaki turned to keiichi for confirmation just to see him with his mouth open wide. He could now make out the spots behind his shoulder blades where royals wings grew. He started to panic, his breath coming faster as he clench his shirt. This CAN'T be happening. Now there is a royal here to make fun of him, this is going to push him over the edge.

"Settle down class. As most of you are probably aware, I am a royal. Does any body have any questions?" He didn't hesitate once.

A bunch of questions were shouted out but a girl near the front raised her hand and was called on.

"Have you found your sarii?" She asked the personal question like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

The classroom was silent for a minute, and Misaki thought he wouldn't answer her, but he finally spoke. 

" Not yet, no. Next question."

Another girl raised her hand, She was picked.

"Are you here looking for your sarii? Is that why your teaching?"

"Next question." He bluntly dodged the question.

He looked around the classroom and Misaki slouched down, hoping he wouldn't be seen. It was not a good idea.

"You in the back, sit up straight. I will not tolerate slouching in my classroom. 

Keiichi nudged him and he slowly sat up, knowing full well how much smaller he looked sitting. He avoided everyone's eyes, knowing he looked like a grade schooler compared to them. The Royal looked puzzled for a moment, and the whole class turned to stare at him once again.

"What is your name?" 

"T-Takahashi, Takahashi Misuki." He tried not to look terrified as he felt the teacher stared at him.

"Next time you feel like sleeping in class Takahashi, don't come at all."

" He then proceeded with class as if nothing happened, which Misaki was thankful for.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is just a for fun chapter, kind of... I think I'm going to try akihikos p.o.v. Next chapter, so we will see how it goes :) Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Shout out to Wissa16! Without her I wouldn't have been able to even post, so thanks a bunch!

CHAPTER TWO

Misaki sighed, sitting in the back corner of the little restaurant keiichi insisted they went to. It was a cozy little diner, complete with bar stools and the red, blue, yellow, and white color scheme. The employees even wore diner outfits. It was a nice place, Misaki thought as he looked around. He looked up to see keiichi sauntering over with a mug in each hand.

Keiichi was a tall man, well, at least to him. He had brownish grey hair, which was odd for his age. He had darker grey horns too, which made Misaki wonder if he was born with the color. 

He had few scales, some along the line of his jaw, and hardly any near his ears. Some people say the less scales you have, the more luck you have. Of course Misaki was never one to believe is such myths.

"Here you go." Keiichi set a cup of coffee in front of Misaki and sat across from him.

"Thanks." He looked at the brown creamy liquid, knowing exactly what flavor it was. Keiichi new his favorite was a plain coffee with pumpkin spice creamer. 

"So, what do you think about the new teacher? You think he is here looking for his sarii?" Keiichi was almost too curious.

"... I'm not really sure why he is here. I'm not to excited about it either." Misaki stated.

"Oh yeah, he called you out in class, huh? You didn't even look up."

"Can you blame me? Than guy's intimidating, Royal or not."

Just then there was a bright flash in the sky, followed by a giant boom of thunder. Rain fell from the sky, so heavy the streets were slightly flooded. Misaki jumped and they both looked out the window. Neither of them had noticed the clouds that quickly covered the sky. 

"Damn it. I didn't think I would need an umbrella!" Keiichi looked rather disappointed by the rain.

"Neither did I." Misaki smiled.

He loved the rain, especially thunder storms like this one. He liked the cold, and the thunder almost sounded as if the sky was angry, or sad. Shouting it's rage to the world, wanting someone to listen.

"Your happy that you forgot an umbrella?" Keiichi looked at him like his head was upside down.

"No, I'm not happy that I didn't bring one, I'm happy that it is a thunder storm." Misaki explained.

"Interesting." Keiichi chuckled as Misaki gulped his coffee. 

A waiter came by and took their order, Misaki just picked the first think He saw on the menu, which happened to be pancakes. Keiichi ordered eggs and sausage.

"Why did we come here again?" Misaki asked, looking out at the pouring rain. Another strike of lightning danced across the sky.

"Ah, you can't say again, because I never had a reason," he took a sip of his coffee before he continued.  
"And it looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while." 

He was right, the rain showed no signs of stopping. The waiter came back and placed their food in front of them. It was only then Misaki realized how hungry he was. He had only eaten a piece of toast today, now that he recalled.

He didn't hesitate to scarf down several mouthfuls of pancake. And was thankful that keiichi didn't say anything about it. He didn't worry about savoring the food until he was positive his stomach wouldn't eat itself.

"Hey what time is it?" Keiichi said all of a sudden, looking around the room.

Misaki looked at the clock that sat on the wall near the door. Oh shit, it was three already. If he didn't hurry, his brother would make the worst possible assumption and call the police.... Again. 

"I actually need to go, my brother will have a panic attack if I don't hurry." Misaki sighed.

"Not in this weather, at least wait until it calms down a bit, you're going to catch a cold." 

Keiichi tried to get him to stay, knowing Misaki would probably refuse. It's just how he was.

"I can make it to the pod if I run, and we have insane body heat, remember? I'll be fine, see ya tomorrow! And hey, don't yell when I walk into class again ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise, now hurry or your gonna miss the pods, and if you get sick, don't say I didn't warn you." Keiichi waved his hand as Misaki stepped into the pouring rain.

It was raining harder than he thought, so Misaki made a dash for the pod platform, luckily it wasn't too far away and it had some shelter to it. Once there He stepped under the safety of the little sitting area. Oh great, he was soaking wet. Some people shot him dirty looks, others turned away from him completely. But he ignored them. He didn't care what others thought of him at the moment.

By the time the pods arrived the rain had turned into a light drizzle, which he was thankful for. He was already soaking wet, and wanted to dry a little before he got home. He waited for the familiar hiss of the doors before he stepped on. Sitting in the same spot as in the morning, he pulled out his homework and decided to do some problems. 

As the pod arrived at platform 56, people started whispering to each other, but for the first time in the last couple hours, it wasn't about him. And for the first time ever, he really wished it was.

There, standing out in the drizzle, was Usami Akihiko. The intimidating Royal, as well as his teacher/professor. Usami hated the word teacher, which he expressed in class. He said the word teacher sounded like grade school language. Why, out of every other pod, did he decide to get on this one?

He hid further in my note book as the glass doors opened. He wrote scribbles and tried to calm down as he along with other stepped on, while few stepped off. He stood by the door, not bothering to sit down. Please get to platform 32, please!

The ride was dead silent, no one made any kind of conversation while the Royal was on board. This made the whole pod ride extremely awkward, a girl He saw often even missed her stop just to stay on longer. 

If professor Usami had seen him, he didn't say anything. He has probably forgotten that Misaki was even in his class. The speaker clicked on, and the same male voice came on with the same monotone sounds as all the other stops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at platform 32, ladies and gentlemen, platform 32."

He stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, He slid his papers into his notebook and stepped towards the door. He bent his head even lower, hoping for the best.

Don't notice, don't notice!

The pod doors slid open and he quickly stepped out, pausing to re-adjust his back pack. 

"Hey, kid, you dropped this."

He slowly turned around to see professor Usami Akihiko holding out the paper he was just working on. He swore inwardly and stretched out a shaky hand, positive that the professor noticed. 

"Thank you." He said.

As he grabbed the paper, and their hands brushed. Misaki pulled away quickly, as if he had been burnt. When their hands touched, he felt pleasant tingles, and that scared him. What just happened? He walked home slowly, deep in thought.

What could that feeling have meant? Was it just a coincidence?  
He shook his head as he walked up the front porch, he would have to ask his brother. He sighed before turning the nob.


	3. Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is my shot at akihikos POV, I had fun with this chapter, so I may do his POV ever once it a while..... Comment and tell me if you think I should :) hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the comments! They really got me motivated to work on this chapter :)

Akihiko walked into the grey, three story collage building with purpose. He noticed that when he walked this way, people were less likely to approach him. Not that he was the approachable in the first place. There was also the fact that he wasn't a people person, it's not that he didn't care, he just didn't spend his time striving to please those around him.The few times he did try, it went horribly, and in more than one occasion fatally, wrong. And after a while, he just gave up all together. Walking up the stairs he glanced at his watch before realizing he was late for his class.

Not bothering to pick up his pace, he located room 208, in the second hall. he absentmindedly counted the cream colored tiles, noticeably scuffed with black marks from the dozens of shoes that drag down the hall every hour. He paused and took a deep breath before he stepped into the classroom, he practically felt the atmosphere around him change. Children that were happily chatting away moments ago now sat in complete and utter silence. The choking silence was then replaced with hushed whispering.

"Holy! That's a Royal!" One student whispered to another.

"What the hell is a royal doing here?" 

"He must be our teacher..."what else did Akihiko expect? He was, in fact, a royal.

Royal, oh how he hated the word, the way it was whispered adoringly as he walked by, or how it was spat at him as if it was his fault, as if everything was his fault. Ignoring the rest of the commotion he sat his teaching packet on the little desk the school had provided for him. Was this how every person was going to react upon seeing him for the first time? He sighed, no use beating around the bush right?

"Settle down class. As most of you are probably aware, I am a royal. Does any body have any questions?" Akihiko tried to say this as plainly as possible. He was all of a sudden overwhelmed with questions rudely shouted from every direction. He was getting irritated, and within the first five minutes of class, this had to be a record.

A girl with brown hair and red horns in the third row raised her hand. He was pleased that at least one of the students was decent enough to do so. He pointed at her and said,

"You, with the blue shirt."

"Have you found your sarii?" She asked with a sticky sweet voice, obviously trying to catch his attention. his admiration for her vanished in an instant. He was more irritated at the fact that she would openly ask such a personal question. Were there no longer people who respected personal situations? He took a quick breath before answering the girl.

" Not yet, no. Next question."

Another young woman raised her hand, catching on. He picked her hoping that she would see the annoyance and warning written across his otherwise expressionless features. She didn't.

"Are you here looking for your sarii? Is that why your teaching?"

His anger grew, and decided that he wasn't going to answer this one. Does it really matter that much to the students in the first place? he knew where they were asking, and if he answered them they would never leave him alone.

"Next question."

He looked around the room, daring someone to ask him something personal, looking for someone stupid enough to push him over the edge. And that's when he spotted him. The kid was hunched over in the back of the class, and Akihiko was instantly surprised at how small he was. He had brown hair and tiny horns, but that is all he could see. An overwhelming feeling hit him like a bulldozer, and vanished as quickly as it had come. Confusion fill him, and he hated not knowing what that feeling meant, and why he felt it when he saw the boy. This irritated him, finally pushing him past his limits.

"You in the back, sit up straight. I will not tolerate slouching in my classroom." He was beyond shocked, this boy was at least a head shorter than the male who sat next to him. He was extremely gorgeous. Akihiko ignore that thought, not knowing what to make of it.

"What is your name?" Akihiko was curious now, his anger dissipating.

"T-Takahashi, Takahashi Misuki." The Frail male answered, without looking up. His voice was so beautiful.... No! He needed to get control of himself. How was that little brat having such an effect on him?

"Next time you feel like sleeping in class Takahashi, don't come at all."  
he heard the raw harshness of his voice and regretted it almost instantly. The boy looked like he didn't want to be there anymore, so Akihiko resumed class, leaving him alone.

\-----------------------------------  
~later that day~

Akihiko sighed, looking at his watch for what felt like the thousandth time. This day seems to drag on and on. He had released his students around an hour ago, and when he did he found his gaze wandering to the small male that sat in the back row, Misaki. 

The boy, he came to realize, was smaller than he thought. When Takahashi walked out of the room with whom Akihiko assumed was his friend, he saw that the boy really only came to his companions shoulders. It wasn't only his height that was small, the male, Takahashi Misuki, had a small frame as well. This was the first time Akihiko had ever seen a male so small at his age. The looks and criticism he must get from others....

Just then his phone rang, buzzing loudly in the empty classroom. Akihiko jumped at the sudden loss of silence.

"Son of a-hello?"he flipped his phone open with a flick of his wrist.

"AKIHIKO USAMI. Where in the living hell are you?!"he was greeted by the shriek of his assistant, Eri Aikawa.

"you know,"he said, not phased by her outburst in the slightest. "I could fire you for using that type of tone with me."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try that Akihiko, we both know that your father is the one who decides that, not you."she reminded him yet again.

"Hmm."was all he responded to her, his thoughts wandering again. He started to think about the boy he'd seen today, and wondered why he found the kid so interesting. He also wondered where that strange feeling in his chest had come from, and what on earth it meant.

"-even listening to me Akihiko?!"he was pulled out of his thoughts in an instant.

"What did you say?"he didn't even try to pretend he was listening.

"Of all the- never mind. I said that you have a conference at five this evening, it is in the conference hall so make sure you are on the nearest pod and headed to platform nine before four, all right?"

"yeah, all right I will be there." It was around two right now so he had an hour to kill before he could wander to a platform.

"don't be late."and with that she hung up without saying goodbye. He sighed, closing his phone and returning it to his pocket, he decided he was going to get some noodles. He left his teachers packet in the classroom, not wanting to take it home. He stepped out of the room and locked the door. Exiting the building, Akihiko walked across the grass, feeling The green blades flatten under his shoe, just to pop up again once he had moved. He crossed the grass and stepped onto the sidewalk, and frowned at the traffic. He was tempted to just fly over the cars, but he was too lazy. That and he would be in trouble. So he and patiently waited for an opening and then walked across the dirt covered asphalt and continued up the next four blocks, looking at all the old houses and white picket fences as he passed. Seeing the sign "The Noodle Shop" up ahead he slightly picked up his pace, eager to eat some of the great noodles.

Sitting on a little stool in the shop, he was thankful that he was the only person there at the time. He didn't want to deal with the with the world at the moment, He just wanted to sit down and enjoy these noodles and peace.

"Good afternoon Akihiko! The usual?" The old man who owned the shop greeted him. He was short, with grey hair, his horns swooped down and back, looking worn over the years.

"It's nice to see you Robert, and yes please."he said this with a straight face, like he always did when he greeted people. Once he ask the old man about his name, Robert had informed him that he was adopted in America, and move back to his birthplace. A steaming bowl of noodles was set in front of him, and when he went to pay for it, he was turned down.

"It's on the house, don't worry about it."Robert smiled and Akihiko pulled the money away, only to slip it and $100 bill under the bowl. When people where as kindhearted as Robert, he felt like he wanted to help out. Not that he would tell a soul about this, nobody would ever know the side of him, or so he planned. So he hid the money for Robert to find when he cleaned up. He ate slowly, savoring the taste of noodles in his bowl. This is the only place in town that had noodles that Akihiko actually liked. He looked around the homey little restaurant, knowing that this place would always be his favorite. This is where he came to be alone, and to forget about his worries for short amount of time. As he finished his noodles he looked at it at his watch, It was almost 3, which meant he needed to head to platform 56, which was the closest one to him. Only then did you notice that it was pouring rain outside, and he had two choices. It was either go through the rain, or face the wrath of Aikawa, and he would rather walk through the rain. He said goodbye to Robert and started his walk to the platform, he didn't run because he was going to be soaking wet either way, and he would rather enjoy the feeling of the cool droplets on his skin then run through it hurriedly.

He ignored all the whispering of the people waiting to get on the pods at platform 56. Although he heard the whispering all his life, he still wasn't used to it and would probably never be. The rain had turned into a light sprinkle and he looked at the world in front of him. Across the platform was a beautiful park, with Oaktree's and a pond. Sometimes he wished he could freely walk the park, without being stared at. He wish so now more than ever due to the fact the park lit up because the rain moments ago. He push these thoughts away, knowing full well that even if he wasn't busy he couldn't. A few minutes later the pod arrived, and when the doors opened his heart leapt into his throat. The boy that had been in the back of his mind all day, Takahashi Misaki, was sitting right in front of him. He entered the pod and stood by the entrance, not wanting to sit down. His thoughts raced, should he say hello? He decided to act like he hadn't seen him, though Akihiko was keenly aware of Misaki's presence. Akihiko stole a glance every once in a while, when a thought ran through his mind. He is the most gorgeous Renai he had ever laid eyes on..... NO! He couldn't be thinking these things! And about his student too.

All of a sudden the boy stood up, gathering his things, apparently this was his stop. As the doors opened Takashi stepped out, dropping a paper on his way. Before he realized what he was doing Akihiko picked up the paper and spoke.

"Hey, kid, you dropped this."Takahashi paused, before turning around to face him. Akihiko had to remind himself that this was one of his students, and he couldn't do anything he would surely regret later. Takahashi pause for a moment, before reaching out a shaking hand. Was he really that scary?

"Thank you."The words barely came out a whisper. As the boy grabbed his paper he brushed Akihikos hand, sending pleasant tingles up his arm, the boy jerked away like Akihiko had pinched him. Akihikos eyes widened and his hand fell limply to his side. Though he had never experienced it before, he knew that feeling all too well from the books he has read on it. As the doors closed his mind started racing a million miles an hour. He wanted you say multiple things at once but the only thing that came out of his mouth was,

"No way..."

He pulled his phone out in a trance and press three on his speed dial, Aikawa answered only seconds later.

"What a surprise, you never call me. What did you do?"He didn't answer, he just sat there trying to find words. A few moments past before she spoke again.

"Hello?" Aikawa sounded a lot more worried now.

"I... I can't make it to the conference Eri..."she now knew how serious it was, because Akihiko only said her first name when something big was happening.

"Oh shit, what happened?? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"his mind was slowly clearing and he could answer somewhat normally now.

"I think I found my sarii,"all of the confusion in his mind cleared, and was replaced with determination. "And there is no way I'm letting him go."as he pulled his ear away from the phone he heard her say,

"Wait, did you say hi-"and then he hung up. He looked out the window as all the puzzle pieces fell into place, a ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"Takahashi Misuki, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang! What's going to happen O.o hope you guys like this as much as I did and hope to see ya next time :3


	4. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that this chapter took soo long! so yeah here is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!

Misaki sat at the dinner table later that evening, he wanted to ask his brother about what that strange feeling had meant but he decided that if he did, he would leave himself out of the scenario. If it was something big, then he didn't want his brother overreacting or making the situation harder than it had to be. They were having spaghetti for dinner that night, because Takahiro had brought his sarii over. Misaki was happy for his big brother, Manami kajiwara is a very kind person, though she can be very quiet. She has lighting brown hair with a pair of large eyes that match in color. Her horns are very small, and point upward, this my brother says he finds very attractive on her. She has a decent amount of scales running up her neck and jaws, blending smoothly into her hair. Yes, he was indeed very happy for his brother, Finding a sarii means that they can spend the rest of their lives together happily. Misaki absentmindedly twirled the red covered spaghetti noodles around his fork, watching them gather and then slide Off the utensil.

"Misaki? Is something wrong?" Misaki looked up to see his brother with concern filled eyes, he admired the fact that his brother always seemed to know when something wasn't quite right with his younger sibling. Takahero looked at his sarii before looking back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Um... Well... You see...." Well now he had to tell them. He could have said it was fine but he didn't think before he spoke. He gulped before hesitantly speaking. 

"Say, hypothetically, a person were to accidentally touch another persons hand... and when that happens that person feels these weird tingles up their arm. What does that mean?" His brothers worried looked vanished instantly, and his face lit up as he looked at Kajiwara and then back to Misaki.

"Well, hypothetically speaking-" Misaki saw Manami kick Takahiro lightly under the table, obviously trying to be discrete about her actions.

"Misaki, I'm sorry but this is something your going to have to figure out on your own... Still hypothetically speaking, it would be best to talk to the person and make sure to look them in the eyes, it's rude to not look at the person your talking to." She was smiling as she said this, and he was confused.

He finished his meal quickly and went to his room, to tired to do anything else. He made sure to say goodnight to his brother and soon to be sister before he closed his door. He sighed as he flipped on the light to his small bedroom. His room was very empty, with a bed in the corner and a desk against the wall. There was a little window to the left of his bed with his work desk right underneath it.

He sank into his bed before he realized something. Not only was he in a weird situation with his teacher, he was in a weird situation with his teacher who also happened to be the next heir to a major company, also known as the prince heir to the throne... Oh shit. What had he gotten himself into? One wrong move and his whole life could do a somersault, all he wanted was to live a normal life, to be normal. Was that so much to ask? 

~A dream~

Misaki stood in a clearing surrounded by trees, the sky the color of blood. Had he been here before? No... He had never seen this place in his life... Maybe, he couldn't remember. His mind was in a fog and he felt as if he was missing something important.... Someone? Yes, he was missing someone very important, he needed to find them. Misaki.... An eerie voice Echoed from every direction, a familiar voice, he had heard this voice before. Misaki! He turned in circles until his eyes finally landed on the man who had called out to him. Akihiko Usami was standing just inside the clearing, staring at Misaki with an emotion that startled him. Was that emotion... Adoration?

His eyes widened as he saw a dark figure behind Akihiko, with a knife raised above its head. Misaki lost all control of himself.

" NO!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, running towards Akihiko. No matter how hard he ran, he didn't get and closer to Akihiko who stood unknowing of the danger behind him. Misaki felt desperate as he ran, like he had to make it to Akihiko, he had to! 

Misaki watched in horror as the blade glistened once before coming down.

~end of dream~

Misaki shot up in his bed, soaked in a cold sweat. He looked around for a second before realizing that it was only a dream, that it wasn't real. He slowly rose his hand to his eyes and was suprised to feel a tear slide down his cheek. He had been crying in his sleep.

What on earth did that dream mean? He wondered to himself as he got up for the day. It was around six in the morning, meaning he had an hour and a half to kill before he needed to leave his house. Trying to forget about his dream he quietly slipped into the hallway and made his way to the bathroom.

After taking a long, hot shower, he dressed himself in a white button up shirt, and his decent pair of jeans. He didn't know why but he felt like he should look presentable today. He once again looked at his reflection in the mirror, and reality struck him once again. He had to go back into the world. He had to face all the glares and comments, all the looks of pity and all the snickering. Why him? No matter what he said to others, it was somehow his fault he was different, and people thought he did it on purpose. He clenched his jaw and took deep breaths, calming himself so he didn't cry.

He didn't bother getting food this morning, so he yelled goodbye before shutting the from door to his home. He ignored anyone and everyone as he waited for the pod to arrive at the station. He had to much on his mind to be bothered by people and their thoughts on him. It was when a male stepped on the bus and pushed him over that he finally decided. It was going to be a bad day.

He managed to stumble off of the pod at the correct station and hurried towards the collage building. Excitement started to fill him and he didn't know why, it was just class right? And to make it worse he had to see the teacher he literally just had a nightmare about. Nonetheless, the closer he got to his classroom, the more his excitement grew, along with a feeling he didn't quite understand. Like many before him, he took a deep breath before entering the classroom. What Misaki didn't know was that the oh so peaceful life he desired would disappear forever within the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this chapter is super short and seems pointless, it's not! There is something very important in here! But sadly I can't point it out *cough* dream *cough* ok maybe I can.... but that's ok! :D


	5. Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, here is the next chapter!! AND I had help from xxELF21xx and they made this chapter so much better!! Thanks a bunch!  
> Enjoy :D

Misaki kept his eyes glued to the floor as he walked towards his seat in his last class, which was located in the back where he would not be seen. He felt all eyes on him and he shrank further into himself, ducking his head even lower to avoid the stares.

"Tsk. Freak." A male in the front row spat at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and ran up the stairs to his little hiding spot. He clenched his jaw willing the tears back. He definitely wasn't going to cry. Not because of them.

No matter how many times he told himself that he was used to it, he would still find himself affected by it. The more people called him a freak, the more he believed that he was one. He was a freak. A useless runt who should disappear from the world forever.

No, even though people were telling him those things, he didn't believe that he should disappear. He held on to that feeling, knowing that it was the only thing that could help him make it through this hell.

All of a sudden, a giant textbook came crashing down on the desk in front of him, almost making him fall out of his seat.

"You didn't pick this up on the way in, so I got you one." Misaki looked up at Keiichi, then back down at the textbook. Its title was "Introduction To Health Science".

"Geez, you can set it down gently you know. That is an actual thing people do. And thanks, I didn't even see it." Keiichi laughed aloud before he plopped into the seat next to Misaki.

"Yeah, normal people. I live on the edge! Keeping things exciting." He playfully whacked the kid's shoulder, to which Misaki rolled his eyes at the elder's childish antics.

"Oh yes, slamming that book on the desk. Your'e a real risk taker, it could have caused an earthquake." He couldn't keep a faint smile from appearing on his lips.

"With my brute strength, it could have caused worldwide devastation," Keichii flexed his arms to further emphasize the message.

"Settle down class, we are about to begin today's lesson." Everyone fell silent to the the tone of authority from the professor. Misaki's stomach did a little flip, confusing him. Why is he reacting like that toward Usami? The powerful renai around him only made matters worse.

Misaki hesitantly looked up through his lashes to see the professor. He was wearing a white button up, with a black tie and slacks. His hair was brushed neatly around his jet black horns. He was, in fact, very handsome. Misaki could see why so many people were fawning over him.

"Today we are going straight to our lessons. We are going to start learning about sensory organs. Can anybody name a sensory organ?" Several students' hands went up and the professor chose the farthest person from him.

"Yes? You in the plaid button up, yes you." He repeated himself as the student pointed at themselves uncertain.

"I believe the ear is a sensory organ sir." The female was timid, and could barely be heard.

"Correct. Thank you, anyone else...? Yes the tall burly one in the middle."

"The tongue." The male's deep voice filled the classroom.

"Correct again, anybody else...? One more I'm looking for... Yes, you in the back?"

"The eyes," Keiichi spoke loudly, drawing the classes attention to their table. Misaki instantly lowered his head, cursing the boy next to him.

"Yes, that's what I was looking for. Thank you," Misaki kicked Keiichi under the table, to let out a small portion of his anger onto Keichii. "That's what you get for the attention," he wanted to say; but was too afraid as the lingering stares made his stomach queasy.

"Now the eyes, as we all know, are a very important part of our body. They help us see the world around us, and help most see colors. They help us differentiate many shades, along with many other things we simply don't have the time to cover today." The professor droned on.

He paused for a brief moment, he looked hesitant? Why would he, of all people, hesitate? But before Misaki could think any more about it the professor recovered almost instantly and resumed the lesson.

"Now why do you think our eyes are so important? Besides that fact that they help us see things. Not only do they help us read and write, they help us in our future as well..." The lesson was soon lost in a flurry of discussion.

After a solid fifteen minutes of discussing the different parts of the eye, the professor turned on a short video. It was about the pupil, and how it got wider and smaller depending on the amount of light in the room. The video only took about five minutes, and the ending credits was an eyeball with a red pupil.

Professor Usami walked around the desk and back to the center of the classroom before continuing from where he left off.

"Alright, for the next part of our lesson, we are focusing on eye contact. There is a theory that if you look a person in the eye long enough, their pupils will dilate.  Since having you pair up is too much of a hassle, I will call a student down and we will demonstrate."

Upon hearing the word "demonstrate", more than half the class raised their hands, eager to stare into the professor's eyes. Misaki, on the other hand, was having trouble breathing. He couldn't get picked, he wouldn't get picked. There was no way he would. Not out of all the students in the class... He shrank lower in his seat, if it was even possible, begging for the class to end.

"Now then, who to choose..." Professor Usami hummed, "Takahashi Miskai, come join me up in front."

Misaki's heart stopped.

No... This could _NOT_ be happening. He felt all eyes on him as he shakily stood. Why him? He swallowed the bile in his mouth and tried not to look as sick as he felt.

"Take deep breaths, you've got this." Keiichi's words of encouragement barely helped as he slowly made his way down the stairs. Be calm. Be calm. When he finally made it to the front of the class he refused to look at anyone. He knew the looks they would give, it wasn't anything new.

The professor had Misaki stand in the center of the room, while the professor faced him. "Right, I want someone to time how long it takes for any changes, I will call out if there is anything. Same goes for you, Misaki." His heart skipped a beat when he heard his name from professor Usami. He ignored it and focused on his breathing. It would all be over soon.

"Now on the count of three we will begin, are you ready?" Misaki nodded, not having the courage to speak.

"1.... 2.... _3_!"

Misaki slowly looked up into his teacher's eyes for the first time.

_SNAP!_

They say that when something like this happens everything slows down. This was not the case. Everything happened so suddenly, it shocked Misaki. An overwhelming feeling washed over him in a split second, and he felt like he was floating peacefully on a cloud. Happiness filled him while his head throbbed at the same time. He staggered backwards, clutching his heart. He slowly looked down to see a brilliant light coming from his chest. His eyes widened. This only happens when...

_When you find your sarii._

The whole class was dead silent, watching with dumbfounded expressions as the scene played out before them.

"I found you."

Misaki looked up in shock to see Usami Akihiko standing only a few feet away, his chest glowing a brilliant red. Misaki started to breathe harder, he needed to get out. He needed to get away, now. Before anybody could react, he ran out the door.

His mind raced a million miles an hour as he took the stairs, two at a time. This was not happening. He shoved through the front door before he realized he was actually out of the room.

He had gotten half way across the spacious lawn when Akihiko landed right in front of him. He had giant black wings that resembled a dragon's. Misaki could feel it before it even hit. The panic attack that he tried so desperately to control.

His whole body started to shake, and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried. He lifted his hands to his head. He could feel himself suffocating, and he began to panic even more. He felt like he was on fire, and that he was going to puke at any second.

Just then, a pair of warm, strong arms surrounded him; and despite everything, he gave in, leaning against Akihiko's chest. He instantly felt himself relaxing. He felt like this is where he should be, like this was where he belonged. His heart was beating quickly again, this time it wasn't not due to the panic attack. Could Akihiko feel it? They stood there on the grass for a few minute, until Misaki was once again breathing normally.

"I'm sorry..." Akihiko sounded genuinely sorrowful as he said this, so Misaki could believe he was telling the truth. All the things that just happened came crashing down on him once again, and Misaki tried to back out of the male's embrace. Akihiko just tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry but I just found you, and I can't let you get away from me now." His voice changed back to normal. Without a single warning, he scooped Misaki up into his arms bridal style.

"Hold on tight." He warned and before Misaki could protest, Akihiko flew off into the sky. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot what's gonna happen? Hope you stick around and see you next time! :3


End file.
